Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 45
is the forty-fifth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on February 12th, 2018 in Japan and later aired on October 6th, 2018 in the United States. Plot The winners are separated from the losers in the fourth round; Valt finally gets to battle Shu. Major Events * The International Blader's Cup continues. * Silas beats Joshua. * Free beats Xander. * Lui beats Ren Wu. * Boa beats Cuza. * Kurt beats Norman. * Shu beats Valt and while doing so, Spryzen Requiem destroys Strike Valtryek's Reboot Performance Tip. Characters * Señor Hanami * Rantaro Kiyama * Valt Aoi * Cuza Ackermann * Rickson Clay * Silas Karlisle * Anton * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Kit Lopez * Honey Guten * Shasa Guten * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Free De La Hoya * Lui Shirosagi * Norman Tarver * Boa Alcazaba * Theodore Glass * Bisuke * Kurt Baratier * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Spryzen * Joshua Burns * Carl (Cuza's Bird) Beyblades * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's) * Legend Spryzen 7 Merge (Shu's; Flashback) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas') * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Shu's) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's) * Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's) * Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic (Boa's) * Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter (Kurt's) * Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy (Norman's) Featured Battles * Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) vs. Shu Kurenai (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) = Lui & Luinor (Flashback) ** Unknown Round: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) vs. Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) = Valt & Valtryek (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Unknown Round: Result Unknown * Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Silas & Satomb (2-0) ** Round 1: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) = Free & Fafnir (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) vs. Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) = Lui & Luinor (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Boa Alcazaba (Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic) vs. Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) = Boa & Balkesh (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Boa & Balkesh (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Norman Tarver (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) vs. Kurt Baratier (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) = Kurt & Khalzar (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Kurt & Khalzar (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) vs. Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) = Shu & Spryzen (2-1) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Shu & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Genesis Whip (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Cyclone Wall (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) * Roller Drift (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Cyclone Counter (Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard) * Cyclone Loop (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Backflip Boost (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Upper Crash (Twin Noctemis 3Hit Jaggy) * Bolt Attack (Boom Khalzar 7Under Hunter) * Rush Launch (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Requiem Whip (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes